Electronic apparatuses such as televisions, monitors, communication terminals, game devices, multimedia devices, portable computers, photographing apparatuses, etc. include a display for displaying image information. Since traditional displays are not bendable or foldable, the size of a display determines the size of an electronic apparatus including the display. Accordingly, when a large display is adopted, the size of an electronic apparatus having the large display increases accordingly.
With the development of flexible displays capable of being rolled up, a rollable display device has been suggested, in which a display wound around a roller may be unrolled outward from the roller for use when desired.
However, in the rollable display device having the above structure, when a force perpendicularly acts on a screen of a display outwardly expanded from the body, the display may not be maintained in a flat expanded state and thus an image displayed on the display may be distorted. Accordingly, a support structure to support the outwardly expanded display to keep it flat is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.